Los siete pecadores
by Tsubaki2345
Summary: siete personas, siete pecados. Cada uno de ellos tiene un castigo del cual son merecedores y ninguno de ellos, es inocente por ellos. Al final de sus vidas descubriran la amarga lección.
1. Orgullo

**Me inspire mucho en la saga de los pecados capitales de vocaloid para hacer este fic solo que este pecado en particular es inspiración mía disfrútenlo**

**Los personajes de Soul eater no me pertenecen, pertenecen a **Atsushi Okubo, **vocaloid no me pertenece tampoco es propiedad de su respectivo dueño.**

**Este capítulo es narrado por Black Star.**

**Orgullo**

Ven a este joven postrado en el suelo lleno de lodo e inmundicia. Ese joven una vez fue el guerrero más poderoso de todos. Alguien que infundía temor a sus enemigos, alguien que no temía ni a la muerte y al parecer ese fue mí gran error. Así es yo soy ese joven que ahora muere y nadie lo auxilia ese soy yo ahora. Y ¿Comó termine así? Es una larga historia.

.

.

.

.

Yo era un gran guerrero muy poderoso y temido ningún hombre en la tierra era capaz de vencerme a mí al gran **Ore-sama**, no había nadie en el mundo que pudiera derrotarme. La gente temblaba ante mi inmenso poder yo con solo un golpe de mi fiel espada lograba someter a cualquier enemigo nadie en el mundo era capaz de vencerme nadie. Hasta que un día llego a mis oídos una noticia inesperada que me tomo por sorpresa y más que todo lo tome como una provocación hacia mi supuesto honor.

_Hace diez días._

_Estaba descansando en una taberna clandestina. Luego de haber derrotado a un batallón de fieros soldados de un país lejano, celebraba pagando a mi cuenta las rondas de muchos supuesto " amigos" que con gusto decían que yo era el mejor hasta que a mis oídos llego aquella noticia._

_-He oído que en la montaña vive un sujeto que se rumora fue el soldado más fuerte del país, ahora vive solo con una niña.-Me dijo un joven de cabellos como antena que usaba gafas._

_-¡JA JA JA, Yo no creo que ese tipo sea tan fuerte como yo el gran __**ORE-SAMA **__el Dios de la pelea. Me encargare de ese sujeto.-Fanfarronee prepotente mientras sorbía algo de mi bebida._

_-Pero ¿Cuál es el objeto de que quieras pelear con el amigo si tú ya eres fuerte?-Me pregunto Ox, mientras me miraba con desaprobación._

_-Si quiero demostrar que soy el mejor que mejor forma de hacerlo que venciendo a ese sujeto.-Le respondí mientras me levantaba de la mesa y me largaba del lugar._

_Mientras Ox, me gritaba algo que no pude o no quise escuchar._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Ahora que ya es tarde entiendo tus palabras amigo. No estaría aquí muriéndome si hubiera escuchado sus palabras no estaría así ahora. Y hablando de eso me vienen a la mente el recuerdo de mi última batalla.

_Camine hasta llegar a la montaña y encontré una casa humilde donde un hombre de cab_ello _gris, largo y_ _aspecto andrajoso, caminaba con unos leños en sus brazos. Supe que se trataba del guerrero por que vi que había una niña mirando por la ventana de la casa, fue entonces cuando decidí retarlo a duelo._

_-¡Oye tú si eres el guerrero más fuerte del mundo ven y pelea!-Le grite al tipo que no me escucho en lo más mínimo se dedico más a seguir con lo que hacía que escuchar decidí atacarlo por atrás pero de la nada me sorprendió sacando una espada contraatacando mi ofensiva._

_-¿Por qué vienes a perturbar mi paz?-Pregunto el sujeto._

_-¿Tú eres Mifune no? ¿El soldado más fuerte?-Pregunte interesado en ver que me decía._

_-Si lo fui una vez pero eso ya es historia solo quiero vivir tranquilo con Ángela.-Dijo señalando a la niña que salía por la puerta mirando la escena preocupada._

_-Pelea contra mí, solo así demostrare que soy el más fuerte si te gano.- Conteste molesto._

_El decidió complacerme acercándose a mi con su espada yo me cubrí con la mía y comenzamos el combate. Que parecía no acabar nunca ni él, ni yo parecíamos ceder a los ataques del otro hasta que en el golpe final Mifune fue el vencedor dejándome a mi gravemente herido, tendido en el suelo a unos metros de su casa_.

.

.

.

.

Ahora estoy muriendo, no sé si algún día Mifune, Ox o Ángela le contaran mi historia con el pasar de los años. Lo único que me queda ahora es. Esperar mi muerte como un idiota que no escucho consejos por orgulloso.

Continuara.

**Espero que les gustara el siguiente pecado será la envidia nos vemos.**


	2. Envidia

**Los personajes de Soul eater no me pertenecen, pertenecen a **Atsushi Okubo, **vocaloid no me pertenece tampoco es propiedad de su respectivo dueño.**

**este capitulo es narrado por Crona**

**Envidia**

Antes de esto era una chica normal, era pura, tímida y sumisa. Esas eran las caracteristicas con la que una vez se me conoció en el pueblo. Ahora estoy esperando una sentencia de muerte. ¿Porqué? Simple por acabar con tres inocentes chicas, por el hombre que amaba. Pero ahora él es solo uno de los recuerdos más felices de mi atormentada y triste vida. ahí recorde el día en que lo conocí.

.

.

.

.

_Hace cuatro años._

_Fue cuando tenía catoce años, cuando mi aspecto era deplorable. Mi cabello era corto y asímetrico, mi cuerpo era poco desarrollado y mis negras y antrajosas ropas vestían mi cuerpo lleno de golpes. Gracias a mi madre quien me maltrataba y explotaba. __En uno de mis ratos libres donde mi madre me obligaba a pedir cosas para el negocio, corría a toda prisa sin mirar al camino hasta que choque con algo. En el suelo pude ver cómo me tendían la mano, se trataba de un chico muy apuesto. De cabello negro con algunas franjas blancas en su fleco, vestía un traje negro formal y me miraba con cierta pena al ver mi __cara llena de moretones. Me levanto del suelo y comenzó a platicar conmigo._

_-¿Qué te paso?-Dijo al ver mi aspecto deteriorado._

_Yo no sabía que decirle, lógicamente no podía decirle que era mi madre la que me golpeaba así que se me ocurrió una buena escusa._

_-Me caí por unas escaleras por eso estoy así.-Respondí nerviosa pero firme._

_-Ya veo, ten más cuidado no me gustaría que tu lindo rostro sufra más daño.-Me dijo el chico con preocupación y ternura._

_Yo me sonroje no me esperaba que alguién me dijera esas cosas viendome así._

_-Gra-gracias.-Le constete con el rostro ruborizado._

_-Me llamo Death the Kid, pero puedes decirme Kid ¿y tú?-Se presento el con una sonrisa._

_-Yo so-soy Crona.-Le conteste nerviosa y asustada al recordar que tenía que ir a ordenar las cosas que mi madre quería.-Tengo que irme.-Le dije a punto de correr, pero el me detuvo._

_-¿Porqué la prisa?-Cuestiono Kid con preocupación._

_-Mi madre quiere que pida unas cosas para su negocio no puedo faltar.-Le dije con prisa._

_-No necesitas hacer eso le pedire a uno de mis sirvientes lo haga por tí.-Me respondió llamando a un hombre de cabello rubio y ojos azules, vestido de blanco._

_-Justin, por favor ve a donde te diga la señorita y pide lo que te indica al lugar que te diga, por favor.-Le ordeno Kid al joven rubio._

_-Si, señor ¿Donde es el lugar y que necesita?-Me pregunto este._

_Yo le dije que era lo que necesitaba mi madre y fue a donde le dije. Desde ese día Kid y yo nos volvimos buenos amigos, eramos inseparables,. Con el tiempo me enamore de él, no por su dinero sino por que fue la única persona que demostro preocupación por mí esa era la razón por la que lo amaba con todo mí corazón. Nos volvimos novios nunca había sido más feliz después de que me declaro su amor con un beso dulce._

_._

_._

_._

_._

No se como sentirme, en estos tristes momentos al solo pensar en lo tonta que fuí hace días me hace pensar que debí ser más sensata antes de hacer lo que hice. Me siento terrible por haber les hecho daño a esas chicas y de saber que ya no estaras a mi lado por que de todas formas tú ya abandonaste este mundo. Ahora recuerdo con más dolo por que estoy aquí en este calabozo esperando a que ordenen mi ejecución, solo recordar mi crime me quita el miedo de morir.

_Hace un mes_

_Ya habían pasado cuatro años de lo sucedido y mi aspecto había cambiado ahora era hermosa y mi cabello había crecido, gracias a ti obtuve ropa decente. Mi madre me había dejado a mi sola en la sastrería que yo ahora administraba. Él se había convertido en un abogado increíble y ya se estaba iniciando a juez. Yo arreglaba su traje con una gran sonrisa, fui a la calle para mostrárselo y ahí fue donde lo vi. Con una chica a su lado frente a una tienda de joyas, ella le sonreía se veía tan feliz a su lado y aparentemente el también._

_Yo corrí al ver esa lamentable escena, me sentía muy mal. Cuando mi querido Kid vino a visitarme ese día tuve que fingir una sonrisa cordial. Para luego llorar en la noche, mientras trabajaba en un vestido. Las lágrimas corrían sin cesar por mis mejillas mientras tejía._

_Al día siguiente __la gente estaba reunida en la joyería mientras compraba algunas agujas. Se rumoraba que la chica había sido asesinada o que se trataba de algún accidente, no preste atención a lo que decían y seguí caminando. Lo volví a ver con una chica de cabello corto y de color castaño que usaba ropa algo ajustaba ella te sonreía mientras te daba un hermoso par de zapato. Me sentía destrozada al ver aquello y como la cobarde que era también me fui. Esa noche también trabaje en el vestido que estaba haciendo sin importar lo triste que estuviera._

_Cuando salía a la calle de nuevo se reporto otro caso de desaparición, la zapatera Meme Tatame había desaparecido misteriosamente al igual que la joyera Anya y nadie sabía porque a mi me importo muy poco aquello yo ya estaba preparada para mostrarle a Kid mi nuevo vestido ya que al fin me había desecho de esos __estorbos, no me importaba nada las vidas de aquellas chicas, porque mi amado ya era completamente mío pero cuando entre a su oficina para verlo. Lo encontré tirado en el escritorio, horrorizada note que no respiraba y pude ver un bote de veneno en su mano y una nota en el escritorio que decía._

_"Para mi querida Crona._

_Yo he cometido la peor de las atrocidades. He recibido sorbornos de parte de gente de la peor calaña, y mi ultima falta fue la peor de todas. Acepte el dinero de un asesino de mujeres confirmado y me arrepiendo por ello, ya que pude ver que miserable mato a las amigas de mi prima sin piedad ninguna. Tú no mereces a alguién tan sucio y corrupto como yo para que sea tu esposo, ya que la razón por la cual cometí ese error fue para darte una vida mejor y que fueras feliz a mi lado. _

_Te dedique esta carta por que tú eres la única persona que me visita todos lo días mi querida y linda Crona, no llores por un pecador como yo busca a alguien que sea mejor para tí y vive feliz._

_Con amor y siempre tuyo Death the kid."_

_Llore de dolor porque el amor de mi vida murío por mi culpa. Y que también mate a gente inocente era una basura, al día siguiente me entregue a las autoridades afirmando ser quien lastimo a las chicas Anya y Meme._

.

.

.

.

Por eso ahora estoy aquí en este calabozo, el carcelero me abre la celda ya es hora de mi muerte. Espero si Dios me perdona poder verte una vez más Kid-kun y besar tus labios una vez más.

Continuara.

**Agradecimientos a:**

**Death the rose, KarlyYam44 y MuffinFactory **


	3. Avaricia

**Los personajes de Soul eater no me pertenecen, pertenecen a ****Atsushi Okubo**, **vocaloid no me pertenece tampoco es propiedad de su respectivo dueño.**

**Este capítulo es narrado por Kid**

**Avaricia**

¿Dónde estoy? No lo se, ¿Por qué estoy aquí? Por imbécil. Mi vida laboral fue un error tras otro, fui un ser humano deplorable, un infeliz corrupto que merecería ir al infierno. Si es que allí no estoy. Ahora me siento como un desgraciado por decepcionar a mucha gente, que confiaba en mi. Eso incluye al amor de mi vida Crona Makenshi. Lo único que hace que mantenga mí cordura en este lugar, es recordar el tierno rostro de mi amada el día en que la conocí.

_Caminaba por el pueblo junto a uno de los sirvientes de mi padre. Hasta que un ángel choco conmigo. Era una chica frágil, sucia, llena de moretones de pies a cabeza y su cabello estaba asimétrico y maltratado. Lo que llamo mi atención, fue su dulce y magullado rostro sus hermosos ojos azules me hechizaron y llenaron de paz._

_Desde ese día Crona y yo nos unimos mucho. Al principio éramos como hermanos, pero con el pasar del tiempo esa hermandad se convirtió en amor. Amor puro e incondicional ese sentimiento fue lo que me hizo desear esforzarme para que ella y el pueblo tuvieran un mejor futuro o al menos así era al principio._

No sé qué pensar de mi persona, ahora. Ya que ni siquiera, me creo digno ni del infierno. Un ser rastrero como yo, que lo único que ocasiono fue dolor y sufrimiento a los desfavorecidos, y liberado a criminales repulsivos. Por eso mi dolor jamás terminara, las amigas de Jacqueline murieron, Crona seguro debe estar decepcionada de mí.

En eso viene a mí el recuerdo de cuando mis problemas comenzaron.

_Estudie con ímpetu pera ser un gran abogado exitoso. Después de mi graduación, mi padre murió de una enfermedad mortal. Dejándome a mí con la casa y la herencia, pero por estúpido tuve la necesidad de querer todavía más dinero. Al pensar en las penurias que Crona paso quería que tuviera lo mejor, sin importar que._

_Mi primer día como juez no fue difícil ya que el acusado. Aparentemente, estaba en serios aprietos y todo estaba en su contra. No sería complicado declararlo culpable, en el intermedio su abogado me entrego una bolsa llena de dinero. Mire molesto al hombre mientras este sonreía sínico._

_-Vamos mi buen juez el señor solo quiere que tome la decisión correcta.-Me dijo el indeseable mientras movía las manos._

_-Yo no quiero esto márchese.- Le conteste molesto al sujeto, pero este insistió._

_-Oh por favor ¿No habrá alguien que usted conozca que necesite este dinero?-Me pregunto insinuante._

_Al momento vino a mi marente la imagen de Crona, cuando la conocí. Eso basto para que aceptara la bolsa con dinero. A lo que el abogado del acusado sonrió._

_-¡El acusado es inocente!-En vista de que las declaraciones no son validas. Declare firme tratando de convencerme en el interior que hice aquello por amor._

_A ese caso se le unieron un sinfín más. Los acusados que venían a mi siempre eran inocentes, eso si pagaban el precio justo para un trato "justo"._

_Con el dinero de los sobornos remodele la mansión de mi familia, y compre algunos muebles nuevos para sorprender a Crona el día en que nos casáramos. Ni siquiera con eso estaba satisfecho._

_Fue una tarde en especial. Con un c muy serio, mucho estaba en juego. El acusado se trataba de un mercader rico que culpaban de asesinato de un montón de chicas. El sujeto me ofreció una fuerte suma de dinero que no pude rechazar. Con ello compro mi veredicto._

_-En vista de que no hay pruebas suficientes, declaro al acusado inocente.-Dije firme. Ante la mirada de odio de los familiares de las víctimas._

_Cuando todo el mundo se había ido, el hombre se acerco a mi con una sonrisa en sus repulsivos labios._

_-Gracias.-Fue todo lo que me dijo el infeliz antes de irse._

_Ignore sus palabras. Lo único que tenía importancia para mí de el dinero que me había dado. Con eso le compraría infinidad de cosas a Crona._

_Mi prima Jacqueline me recomendó que comprara con sus amigas Anya y Meme. Así hice, primero fui a la joyería de Anya. La rubia me miraba molesta porque no aceptaba el collar que me ofrecía al precio que estipulaba por este._

_-Vamos Kid es un precio razonable.-Me alego la rubia, por mi tacañería._

_-Bien y me rindo lo comprare al precio que pides, no más de eso.-Le conteste a regañadientes dándole el dinero._

_-No te arrepentirás es el collar de mi negocio.-Afirmo confiada-A Crona le encantara.-_

_Al día siguiente anunciaron que Anya, había desaparecido se rumoraba que lo más seguro era que hubiera muerto. Trate de no pensar que fue mi culpa por haber liberado al asesino. Ese mismo día le compre a Meme un par de zapatos para Crona, bromeamos un rato para después irme. Sin saber que para la mañana del próximo día a Meme le ocurrió exactamente lo mismo._

_Lo cual confirmo mis dudas. El asesino que declare inocente, seguramente era el culpable, no soporte la culpa y el remordimiento, el dolor de mis actos ruines. Con ello decidí tomar la acción del cobarde renunciando al mundo que tanto me había dado._

Por eso estoy en ese limbo. Ahora veo que alguien se aproxima a mí. Se trata de una mujer de cabello negro con ropas oscuras y una máscara ocultando su rostro.

-¿Quién eres?-Le pregunto asustado.

-Soy la guardiana del mas allá.-Me responde ella.-Tengo algo que mostrarte.-Me dice señalándome un camino. Sigo ese camino y veo un espejo que me muestra el mundo de los vivos. Puedo ver como Crona es encarcelada y sentenciada a muerte.

-¿Por qué me muestras estas terribles cosas?- Le pregunto con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Porque solo tú, puedes salvarla.-Me contesta de forma pausada.

-¿Cómo?-Cuestiono casi en shock al saber que hay una esperanza para ella.

-Si me das tu fortuna, salvaras el alma de tu amada.-Me propone la misteriosa mujer.

-Lo hare, por ella.-Le digo firme, la mujer asiente y me lleva con ella a una puerta negra. Antes me permite ver como Crona asciende al cielo. Yo sonrió mientras me hundo en la oscuridad que acepte por mi sucio y avaro corazón.

Continuara.

**Agradecimientos a:**

**Death the rose, KarlyYam44 y MuffinFactory yuki-chan22.**


	4. Gula

**Los personajes de Soul eater no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Atsushi Okubo**, **vocaloid no me pertenece tampoco es propiedad de su respectivo dueño.**

**Este capítulo es narrado por Patty**

**Gula **

¿Ven este palacio vacio? Antes solía estar lleno de gente, que me servía y gracias a mí; no hay nadie. Lo que más me molesta es que ¡No hay nadie que cocine para mí! Estoy sola y en verdad tengo mucha hambre. Paso por la cocina, ahora vacía no hay nadie en ella. Eso me hace recordar la época dorada donde mis cocineros, sirvientes y familia deambulaban por los pasillos.

_Los problemas comenzaron el día en que mi hermana se caso con un hombre muy rico; ella en verdad estaba muy triste ese día, me rompió el corazón verla así de triste. Frente al carruaje que la llevaría con su futuro marido._

_-Patty te voy a extrañar, nunca olvidemos los buenos momentos que pasamos juntas. Jamás te olvidare hermana.-Me dijo mi hermana con lagrimas en los ojos._

_-Yo jamás te olvidaría nii-chan, espero verte pronto.-Le conteste igualmente triste, mientas la abrazaba._

_El cochero llamo a Liz para que entrara; nos miramos con ternura por última vez, para luego ver como mi hermana se alejaba de mí._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Pasados ya varios día mi padre murió. Dejándome sola con los sirvientes; sin Liz para entretenerme y la tristeza que provoco en mi la muerte de mi padre. Provoco en mi una necesidad enfermiza de comer platos exóticos y extravagantes._

_Me volví más exigente con la comida si me daban algo que estuviera a mi parecer desagradable. Protestaba o se los arrojaba sobre ellos._

_-Aquí tiene señorita Patty, pato a la naranja, como usted lo pidió.-Dijo cortésmente mi sirviente._

_Probe el pato y no me gusto._

_-No me gusta, como quedo tráiganme otro.-Ordene molesta._

Los días pasaron y mi hambre y gusto por alimentos raro aumentaba. Y mi personalidad se hacía cada vez más tosca y agresiva, no hacían lo que quería.

"_-Esto esta muy frio; ¡Denme otro!-_

"_-Muy crudo vuélvanlo a coser.-"_

.

.

.

.

Mis sirvientes se desesperaban me decían que la carne comenzaba a acabarse, yo les decía que no me interesaba de donde sacaran la carne lo que me importaba era que hubiera. El punto es que poco a poco los sirvientes se marchaban y los pocos que quedaban. Me habían un plato especial. Cuya carne era dulce, suave y jugosa.

"_¡Esta delicioso este estofado! ¿De que esta hecho?"-Pregunte contenta._

"_-Es un secreto señorita Patty me alegra que le guste.-Me contesto complacido mi chef._

Al principio me intrigaba saber cual era ese secreto. Decidí ignorar eso y seguir disfrutando de mi plato, Liz comenzó a visitarme eso me ayudo bastante con mi depresión. Nos divertimos como antes, pero siempre que le preguntaba como le iba con su esposo; me cambiaba el tema de conversación. No le insistía eran sus problemas y conocía bien a Liz y lo testaruda que era.

.

.

.

.

Los sirvientes siguieron "marchándose" hasta dejar el palacio vacio, el chef se fue dejándome sola nuevamente; luego me entere que mi hermana y su esposo habían muerto por envenenamiento.

.

.

.

.

Voy a la cocina para intentar calmar mi estrés con algo de comer, veo que no queda nada y me muero de hambre. Veo mi mano y me pregunto.

"_¿A que sabrá?"_

**Continuara**

**Agradecimientos a:**

**Death the rose, KarlyYam44 y MuffinFactory yuki-chan22.**


	5. Pereza

**Los personajes de Soul eater no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Atsushi Okubo**, **vocaloid no me pertenece tampoco es propiedad de su respectivo dueño.**

**Prov Liz**

**Pereza**

Yo vivía muy bien al lado de mi padre y hermana. Me encantaba pasar tiempo con Patty. Desde que mamá murió o fui su única figura materna; nuestro padre nunca estuvo contento por el hecho de que ambas nacimos mujeres. El quería un hijo **varón **con quien compartir sus conocimientos. Pero lamentablemente no fue así; se paso toda nuestra infancia buscándonos marido. A Patty no le molestaba eso, agradecí siempre que ella tuviera consigo ese aire infantil y vivo que la acompañaba. Eso era lo que la ayuda a sobrepasar nuestra situación de hijas trofeo.

Yo por mi parte me la pasaba pensando en mis cosas. Y en la manera de demostrar que era más de lo que mi padre creía de las mujeres. Claro que también me la pasaba genial arreglándome el cabello, mis uñas, zapatos y mi vestido. En fin todo mi aspecto personal; ya que a mi siempre me había gustado lucir hermosa y elegante. Claro que eso a Patty no le importaba mucho, pues ella en su mundo era de todo menos ella misma. Un día mi padre vino a nosotras para darnos una "importante" noticia al menos para él. Recordé con odio ese día.

_**Prov general**_

"_-Hijas mías tengo algo importante que decirles.-Anuncio un hombre anciano, bajito, canoso, con una gran nariz y un pequeño bigote a sus dos hijas.-Liz tu por ser la mayor tendrás el privilegio de casarte con uno de los hombres más ricos del país, un hombre al que considero el hijo que nunca tuve Giriko.-Dijo Mosquito presentando a un hombre de cabello naranja y pelo parado en punta._

_Liz está indignada con esa decisión tan extrema que había tomado su padre. Patty tampoco se lo tomo muy bien, al escuchar que su hermana iba a casarse; se marcho corriendo a su habitación a llorar y no era para menos. Ellas nunca se había separado y eso le desgarraba el alma a Liz. Dejar a su hermanita a merced de su padre y de cualquier otro degenerado que quisiera casarse con ella._

_-Padre por favor yo podría serte útil padre no hay necesidad, de casarme con este individuo.-Le susurro Liz a Mosquito mientras este negaba con la cabeza._

_-Hija o tú; te casas con él o será Patty la que se case con él. Tú decide.-Le dijo de forma firme el anciano a su hija mayor._

_Liz quedo en shock al oírlo pronunciar esas crueles y severas palabras. Quizás si era lo mejor que ella se fuera primero para no exponer a su inocente hermana al terrible mundo real. Sin otra alternativa en mente no hizo más que aceptar la propuesta de su terco padre y comenzar a empacar sus cosas para ir con su "esposo"._

_Patty lloraba a torrentes, al día siguiente viendo que su hermana se marcharía aparentemente para siempre. La despedida de ambas fue demasiado dolorosa para las dos. Liz tuvo que aguantar algunas lágrimas mientras camina al coche que la llevaría a su nuevo hogar. El lugar era enorme un castillo estilo gótico con detalles exquisitos que la hacían pensar que los padres de su marido debieron tener buen gusto antes de morir. Al entrar miro un retrato que era de su marido de niño con una mujer bastante hermosa de cabello negro, vestía una capa que parecía una telaraña y un moño en su cabello su oscuro vestido hacía un elegante contraste con su piel blanca de porcelana. Eso le hizo pensar que ella debió ser la madre de su esposo._

_Pronto lo vio frente a ella; sonriendo de manera arrogante y perversa que le daba asco pensar que tendría que vivir con ese tipo de individuo el resto de su vida. _

_-Bienvenida preciosa nuestra habitación esta arriba acomoda todas tus cosas donde puedas y ven ahora mismo a hacerme compañía me encantaría ver tu lindo trasero acostado en mi diván para poder contemplarte para mi escultura.-Le dijo de manera grotesca y poco educada. _

_Ella tuvo que resignarse a vivir un mundo de tormentos con un hombre que detestaba y que apenas conocía. Para colmo de males ella tenía que soportar todas sus infidelidades. Ya que las noches que ella no quería compartir a su lado el se iba al pueblo a convivir con las chicas de por allí."_

_**Prov de liz**_

_Algunas veces debía admitir era bueno conmigo. De vez en cuando me daba algunas cosas que yo le pedía cada vez que amenazaba con decirle a mi padre que las cosas que hacía. Un día el me pidió ayuda pues tenía una fuerte resaca y no podía dormir; yo por supuesto como su buena "esposa" accedí a ayudarlo. Busque en los libros que tenía su madre algún remedio casero para el insomnio o resaca y encontré una que decía que garantizaba un sueño estupendo. Yo seguí la receta el pie de la letra y le entregue el medicamento a mi esposo que al poco tiempo quedo dormido._

_El tiempo pasó y mi marido seguía dormido. No le tome mucha importancia y aproveche para hacer algunas cosas que él no me permitía hacer. Como salir a comprar y eso. Me entristecí al escuchar que mi padre había muerte; era consciente que tal sentimiento se debía mas a la pena que al amor ya que el nunca nos había querido como hijas ni a mí ni a Patty. Yo iba a visitarla seguido aprovechando mi libertad, se animo muchísimo al verme eso me hacía muy feliz. Pero si me preocupaba un poco ese profundo sueño en el que estaba mi marido._

_Después decido probar ese medicamento que hice para ver qué hay de malo en el. Abro el envase y recuerdo su terrible hedor. Lo bebo y al principio no siento nada; ahora me duele la cabeza, las piernas me tiemblan y mis parpados se van cerrando poco a poco y siento que mi corazón comienza a detenerse lo último que puedo hacer es preguntarme_

_-¿Qué hice? – _

_Digo antes de caer muerta en el suelo"_

Ahora estoy aquí en un limbo interminable por idiota esperando a ver que me depara el destino.

**Continuara**

**Agradecimientos a:**

**Death the rose, KarlyYam44 y MuffinFactory yuki-chan22.**


	6. Lujuria

**Los personajes de Soul eater no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Atsushi Okubo**, **vocaloid no me pertenece tampoco es propiedad de su respectivo dueño.**

**Prov Soul**

**Lujuria**

Aquí ven a un hombre de dieciocho años, desangrándose en el suelo de su opulenta mansión mientras ve como las mujeres que tuvo como rehenes se marchaban de su lado. Ese tipo soy yo; mi nombre es Soul Evans. Hace días era el playboy más codiciado de toda la ciudad. Admito que no fue por mis propios medios tuve ayuda. Ya que en mi niñez no fui un chico cool ni popular sino todo lo contrario, recordó con asco esos días.

_Hace cuatro años._

_Yo era un niño muy bajito y careciente de confianza. Las chicas de mi edad se burlaban de mi ya que al intentar hablar con algunas de ellas. Tenía ocasionales tenía sangrados nasales cuando las chicas guapas se acercaban a mí. Con sus pechos grandes, eso me ocasionaba problemas con mi amiga Maka. Quien fue a su vez mi primer amor; ella me golpeaba cuando según sus expectativas me propasaba con otras mujeres. Paso el tiempo y un día ella se fue dejándome solo en mi tristeza._

_Lo peor de ese día era que yo estaba decidido a declararle mi amor a Maka pero al ver que ella se había ido y que seguramente no volvería a verla._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Después de eso deje de tener fe en el amor y decidí dedicarme a mi carrera musical. La quería a pesar de ser plana y algo bajita y con mal humor. ¿Y ella como me lo paga? Marchándose sin decirme por que, eso era el colmo.

Varios días después tuve un encuentro que marco mí vida para siempre y esto ahora viene a mi mente como un doloroso recuerdo más antes de morir.

.

.

.

.

_Yo estaba editando una canción para uno de mis conciertos de piano hasta que una figura sombría y lúgubre, pequeña y siniestra se acerco a mí. Era un pequeño demonio rojo, vestido de etiqueta, con una enorme sonrisa en su afilada boca con colmillos, tenía ojeras alrededor de sus ojos y me miraba de manera muy peculiar y molesta. _

_-__**Hola tú debes ser Soul Evans ¿no?-**__ Pregunto el pequeño demonio dirigiéndose a mí. Yo por mi parte trate de ignorarlo para ver si con eso me dejaba en paz.-__**Se lo que quieres y yo puedo ayudarte.-**__ Insistió el malandrín tratando de llamar mi atención. Yo seguí ignorándolo.-__**Al parecer no te interesa vengarte de las mujeres por ignorarte, maltratarte y abandonarte.-**__Dijo este llamando al fin mi atención haciendo que dejara de tocar_

_-¿Qué propones?-Le dije al fin hablándole._

_-__**Te daré el don de ser irresistible a las damas. Lo único que quiero a cambio es algo muy pequeño que ni notaras.-**__Me dijo este____restándole importancia al asunto yo me inquiete un poco._

_-¿Qué cosa es esa?-Pregunto algo molesto._

_**-Nada, nada de lo que debas preocuparte solo firma este papel y tendrás a todas las mujeres a tus pies.-**__Me dijo este dándome un papel y una pluma, yo las tome sin dudar y firme rápido y preciso.-__**Gracias no te arrepentirás.-**__Me dijo de último desapareciendo y dejándome solo._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Los días pasaron y la promesa de ese demonio se había cumplido toda mujer que yo veía al instante se convertía en mi novia. La primera chica cayo rápido con solo unas palabras ya la tuve en mi cama al despertar. Pero ella no se fue de mi lado se quedo en mi casa. Con la siguiente paso lo mismo y no me queje. Ya que ni modo; ellas me deseaban ¿Qué podía hacer yo al respecto?_

_Poco a poco mi casa se lleno de mujeres hermosas y jóvenes. Y la inseguridad en la ciudad aumento y eso me preocupaba un poco ya que mi pellejo estaba en juego y no era para menos con solo ver los anuncios pegados que enloquecían a la gente de rabia y miedo._

_**Secuestrador suelto diecisiete chicas perdidas.**_

_Lo único que me tranquilizaba era que nadie sospechaba de mi persona. ¿Quién rayos sospecharía de un músico ejemplar solo un idiota._

_Los días pasaron y mi harem crecía más y más. Todo era perfecto hasta que un día vino alguien que creí que no volvería a ver. Maka su cuerpo había cambiado de manera consideraba a ser más de mi gusto la reconocí por ese brillo especial en sus hermosos ojos esmeralda ella se acerco a mí y me abrazo de manera cariñosa como en nuestra infancia. Pero de la nada sentí un dolor en mi costado y como la sangre comenzaba a brotar de la herida que ella me hizo. Caí al suelo y pude ver como las demás jóvenes se marchaban una vez libres del hechizo al que las sometí, lo último que pude ver es a Maka mirarme con sus ojos triste y decepcionados por ver en lo que me había convertido._

_Mi garganta me dolía y no pude hablar no pude decirle que yo aun la amaba._

.

.

.

.

Ahora agonizo en el suelo y comienzo a ver las llamas del inframundo a mi alrededor ¿ha esto he llegado? Que importa lo mejor es aceptar mi cruel destino por jugar con los sentimientos de los demás. Lo único que quiero es que por lo menos mí querida Maka sea feliz.

Continuara

Agradecimientos a:

Death the rose, KarlyYam44 y MuffinFactory yuki-chan22. **Kasumi McCormick Lawliet**


	7. Ira

**Los personajes de Soul eater no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Atsushi Okubo**, **vocaloid no me pertenece tampoco es propiedad de su respectivo dueño.**

**Prov Maka**

**Ira**

Yo no soy una persona paciente, ni de las que perdonan los errores de otros. Soy del tipo de personas de las que huirías si te cruzaras en su camino. Así soy yo toda mi vida pensé que estaría sola por esa manera de ser tan brusca y cortante que ni un alma se atrevería a acercarse a mí. Hasta que un día lo conocí a él y todo cambio para ambos, recordé con una sonrisa el día en que conocí al amor de mi vida; al hombre que seguramente no volveré a ver a menos que yo también me vaya al más allá.

_Hace cuatro años._

_En ese entonces yo era más cerrada que ahora. Pasaba todo mi tiempo libre leyendo libros, esa era otra de las razones de por que no tenía amigos. La gente me consideraba aburrida y muy poco entusiasta. _

_Ese día en particular yo caminaba por las calles del pueblo leyendo mi libro favorito de Shakespiare. Y vi a un joven sentado en un rincón; su cabello era blanco como la nieve y sus ojos rojos como la misma sangre. Se veía triste y decidí acercarme para ver que pasaba._

_-¿Qué ocurre?-Le pregunte al joven que solamente volteo a verme un momento para volver a bajar la mirada, eso me enojo.-¡Oye idiota ¿Qué ocurre contigo?-Dije ahora molesta._

_-Nada que te importe pechos pequeños.-Me respondió tajante, enfureciéndome más._

_-¡Maka-chop!-Grite aun más furiosa golpeándolo con la pasta de mi libro._

_El chico se sobo la cabeza y me miro enojado, pero al ver que yo estaba de peor humor se tranquilizo y decidió al fin ser civilizado conmigo._

_-Mi nombre es Soul Evans ¿Cuál es el tuyo gruñona?-Me dijo en broma, aunque no me lo tome muy bien decidí calmarme un momento y presentarme como toda dama._

_-Mi nombre es Maka Albarn.-Le dije con una sonrisa para demostrarle que no era una mala persona._

_-¿Eres hija del mujeriego del pueblo Spirit Albarn? Ja ja ja tu padre tiene una gran fama en el pueblo ya todas las chicas lo conocen y lo odian ja ja ja.-Aunque admitía que eso era verdad me molesto que se burlara de mi padre con eso se gano otro Maka-chop._

Cuando ya los dos nos calmamos y hablamos con tranquilidad y descubrimos que nos gustaban algunas cosas en común. Como los paseos, la música etc. Con el tiempo nos hicimos los mejores amigos; pero lamentablemente todo lo bueno tiene su final ya que un día mi padre por motivos laborales se tuvo que marchar conmigo, con ello deje todo atrás incluyendo a Soul cosa que me destrozo el alma y creo que él lo tomo peor recordó con dolor el día que me despedí de él.

.

.

.

.

_-Soul me tengo que ir, mi padre tiene trabajo en un pueblo lejano y no sé si algún día nos volvamos a ver.-Le dije con tristeza, él me miro con furia y dolor como si no creyera mis palabras._

_-¿Eso es todo? ¿Te vas?-Pregunto con la cabeza gacha._

_Yo asentí._

_-¡Pues vete, pechos pequeños por mi mejor así conseguiré a otra amiga que sea mejor que tú! ¡Una que no me abandone!-Me grito furioso marchándose._

_Yo me quede hay parada con una ira que me corroía las entrañas viendo que no estaba tan lejos le grite yo a todo pulmon._

_-¡Quien te necesita inútil, yo tampoco te necesito como amigo por mi te puedes podrir en este pueblucho!-Exclame molesta marchándome del lugar. _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Lamente tanto haberle dicho eso a Soul aunque en el fondo quise volver y disculparme. No pude inmediatamente nos marchamos al siguiente pueblo. Cuatro años después me entere de que un hombre en Death City secuestraba jóvenes hermosas y que unas inmersas en sus encantos ya no volvían. Sentí curiosidad y volví a la ciudad para comprobar ese mito y pude notar que las jóvenes del pueblo que una vez conocí no caminaban más por las calles; eso me preocupo y decidí indagar más en el asunto._

_Note que las desapariciones se llevaban acabo después del concierto de la orquesta. Fui a uno de los conciertos y pude ver a mi amigo de antaño Soul que había crecido y se había hecho bastante apuesto. Con sus ojos rubí encantaba a todas las jóvenes incluso a mí. Pero note que después del concierto un grupo de jóvenes chicas se marcharon con Soul. Los seguí a una mansión donde Soul tenía a todas las chicas desaparecidas. Eso me hizo enojar; mi amigo a quien considere mi primer amor, se convirtió en alguien parecido a mi padre. Peor aun en un secuestrador._

_Furiosa decidí tomar cartas en el asunto, me puse mi mejor vestido y oculte una daga que tenía por allí. Fui a la casa de Soul quien me recibió como antes, al parecer me había perdonado; pero eso poco me importo lo que me interesaba en ese momento es salvar a las chicas. Lo abrace y el a mi aproveche su distracción para darle una puñalada en el costado haciendo que se desangrara. Las demás jóvenes se marcharon de allí. Note que intento decirme algo pero cuando me acerque a él. Vi que no tenía pulso había muerto llore con dolor. Mi primer amigo murió por mis propias manos._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Ahora me marcho otra vez de Death City volteo para atrás y me da asco pensar en volver. Prefiero irme de allí antes de corromperme mas en esta aterradora ciudad del pecado.

**Fin**

**Agradecimientos a:**

**Death the rose, KarlyYam44 y MuffinFactory yuki-chan22.** **Kasumi McCormick Lawliet ****Khryztal Dark**


End file.
